stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
John Greene
|rank = Captain |insignia1 = |insignia2 = |spouse(s) = |children = |mother = Alexandra Greene |father = David Greene |siblings = Mike (brother) Julie (sister) Greg (brother) |relatives = |actorsource = wikipedia |actor = Kevin McKidd |image2 = |caption2 = }} :For alternate reality characters or other characters with the same name, see John Greene (Live to Tell), John Greene (mirror) and John Greene (Pendragon universe). John David Greene was the commanding officer of the from 2365 until 2370, in 2371 and 2372 and a member of Special Operations. History Early history John Greene was born on Earth on 18 July 2334. He started at Starfleet Academy in 2352 and graduated in 2356. 2362 John Greene was serving as first officer aboard the during the tail-end of the Federation-Cardassian War. Aboard the Artemis, Greene would become friends with Daniel Radke and Anne Lansing, amongst others. Greene, aboard the Artemis, participated in the Battle of Ubessi in orbit of the neutral planet Ubessi. As a result of a Starfleet starship slamming into the planet's surface, resulting in massive ecological destruction, he felt an obligation to return to the planet to assist the Ubessians. Weighing heavily on his conscience, Greene, with Lansing and Radke's help, convinced Artemis commanding officer James Ashenfelder to break battle lines and proceed to Ubessi to assist. He led the away team, with Lansing and Radke present, to find only Yaghim Thau and a handful of his followers stripping the last remaining systems from a military bunker on the planet's surface. Greene attempted to convince Thau to accept their assistance, but Thau instead threatened revenge for the destruction the Federation and Cardassians inflicted on his already civil war-ravaged (but recovering) planet. After returning to the Artemis, they found Thau had a warship under his command, and, with Cardassian forces also approaching, Ashenfelder ordered the Artemis to the safety of Federation-controlled space, despite the urging of Greene to continue to the Ubessians' new planet to convince Thau to accept their assistance. 2364 In 2364, Captain Ashenfelder ordered the Artemis to return to Federation space after Radke's revelation of an alien conspiracy, Greene was a survivor when a then-unknown force sabotaged and attacked the Artemis, triggering a warp core breach alert. Several survivors, floating in escape pods, reported that Artemis appeared destroyed. Greene later admitted this event nearly caused him to quit Starfleet, or at least take a safe desk job. 2365 By 2365, Greene held the rank of captain. Later this year, he took command of the Special Operations starship . 2366/2367 In late 2366 and early 2367, Greene pushed the Prospect to her limits in trying to arrive at Wolf 359 in time to face the Borg cube. Admiral J.P. Hanson spoke with Greene with regards to the armada, and a horrified Greene witnessed audio communications from several starships at the Battle of Wolf 359, but by the time they arrived, the battle was finished. Within the starship graveyard, sensors detected a mysterious alien ship apparently communicating with the Borg cube. Greene ordered it pursued and disabled. Despite his then-first officer Vanessa Biondo's objections, Greene led the away team to the alien ship. Under heavy fire, he ordered his team to surrender to that ship's science officer T'Prain. Once face-to-face with the ship's commanding officer Amila Thon, Greene learned various details about the future: his fight was not against the Borg; he'd go down in history; he would rescue prominent Starfleet officers from Wolf 359; Hahn Jun-Seok knew more than he let on, and wasn't telling the truth about who he was; and so on. Thon returned Greene and his team to the Prospect to return to Wolf 359. Once there, Greene oversaw and coordinated the rescue effort from the Prospect, including the discovery of the salvageable . Near the end of the rescue mission, after taking Thon's words to heart, he approved Biondo's and second officer Evonne Wilson's promotions to the full rank of Commander and transfers to the vacant first officer positions aboard the and respectively. Thon reappeared to him to urge him to consider taking Lansing and Radke back aboard -- a move he followed -- and hinted to him that Kari Eriksson would complete the "rank on the chessboard" of players needed for his future fight. In mid-2367, Greene was still in command of the Prospect when, after repairs were complete, it relaunched from Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards. A few weeks later, he ordered an away team to infiltrate the city of Enika on Goffan III to determine whether the Jenchum Suzerainty was developing a subspace weapon while he and the Prospect orbited Goffan IV on a mission to improve sensors ability to detect molocine. While in orbit, he and Jenchum battle cruiser Alonia commanding officer Thelius debated on whether the Prospect actions were legal, but Greene stood his ground, stating the Federation and Jenchum had sorted the details out. When Eriksson went missing, Greene sent two away teams to attempt to extract her, the latter of which was successful. He was also extremely embarrassed to discover Hahn Jun-Seok uncovered the Prospect s secret mission to the Jenchum, even though the desired result - discovery the subspace weapon test had been unsuccessful, and the Jenchum went back to developing conventional weapons - was reached. In late 2367, Greene was attending Hahn's birthday party when the Prospect received a distress call. Investigating it, the crew discovered the Artemis had not exploded in 2364 but jumped to warp and survived. An uneasy Greene sent Daniel Radke, Anne Lansing, security chief George Stratos, Ensign Garrett, Ralf Mendoza and Steven Tedesco to the Artemis. Radke and his escort Ensign Garrett attempted to locate bodies, but were instead altered by the M'Tar. Transformed into the Liaison, Radke attempted to assist the M'Tar take control of the Federation, but a battle with undercover Na'arbi agent Hahn Jun-Seok spoiled that plan. Hahn severed Radke and Garrett from M'Tar control and transported them back to the Prospect before the Artemis exploded, dragging him and the two M'Tar into the M'Tar Domain, sealing the portal between the two dimensions. Greene and Stratos investigated a strange energy pulse emanating from Hahn's cabin to find a holographic transmission, warning Greene the M'Tar were growing in number and not near extinction. :Neither John Greene nor Starfleet revealed the true facts about the M'Tar to Daniel Radke as per his comments in "Catalyst, Part One". It is assumed Starfleet was keeping this knowledge close to their chests for unknown reasons. The M'Tar is one of the "far worse" enemies Thon eluded to in "The Burnt Child". Hahn being a Na'arbi agent was another such hint. 2370 After the 's destruction by the Jem'Hadar in late 2370, Special Operations quickly assembled the Prospect crew and sent them from Deep Space 9 to the Gamma Quadrant to make first contact with the Founders. This mission failed, resulting in the Prospect's sacrifice in order to halt a Dominion incursion into Federation space. Captain Greene (the commanding officer), and the majority of the Prospect crew, survived on the saucer section, which coasted back through the Bajoran wormhole to Federation space. :We assume John Greene was court-martialed but found not guilty for the ''Prospect's loss.'' 2371/2372 In 2371, the was launched with John Greene as her commanding officer. Greene wasn't there at the commissioning ceremony, however, as the ceremony was held on '''Stardate 48650.6' and he took command on Stardate 48788.7.'' On Stardate 48803.2, Greene and his crew investigated radio silence from the . Upon arrival, Greene discovered an escaped El-Aurian, captured by the Venture crew a year earlier, wiped every single crew member from existence. Somehow the ''Prospect crew were protected from this, probably from a temporal barrier around the two ships.'' Greene and the El-Aurian fought, the former winning, and the Prospect returned him to Federation custody. One of Greene's greatest battles was against himself. On Stardate 48892.7, the Prospect senior officers' mirror versions stormed the ship, attempting to hijack the ship. Greene, first officer Anne Lansing, and Greene's brother chief engineer Michael Greene led non-essential personnel to safety and rescued the kidnapped personnel, also forcing the mirror senior crew back through the Iconian gateway they came through. The Special Operations team, led by John Greene, responded to a distress call from Setlik III on Stardate 48939.4. Massive seismic disturbances threatened to destroy the planet, but further investigations found a massive weapon in the planet's orbit, tapping energy from the planet, its weaponry focused on several Cardassian areas. Greene evacuated most crew members and colony survivors to the Prospect s saucer section and, with a skeleton crew, attempted to use the stardrive section to deflect any blasts while George Stratos attempted to stop the weapon before it triggered an interstellar incident. They were successful. On Stardate 48994.8, Greene faced yet another of his most deadly enemies: Thau. The Prospect battled Thau and his Breen mercenaries. To stave off the multiple attack, Greene ordered the ship separated, the battle so fierce Thau almost succeeded in forcing the saucer section to crash. Greene's wit and training won, with Thau and his Breen crews crashing on the planet's surface. The Prospect team took them into custody. The Prospect was sent, in 2372, to the Gamma Quadrant to find the after it disappeared, and John Greene commanded this mission. Successful in discovering the Rutherford but unsure in the whereabouts of its crew, Greene ordered the Rutherford destroyed to stop it falling into Dominion hands. Battles with the Jem'Hadar saw the Prospect suffer heavy damage. Service Jacket * First Officer - Commander, - 2361-2364 * Commanding Officer - Captain, - 2365-2370 * Commanding Officer - Captain, - 2370, 2371 * Commanding Officer - Captain, - 2370, 2371 * Commanding Officer - Captain, - 2371-2372 Personal Relationships Friendships Daniel Radke John Greene and Daniel Radke met aboard the USS Artemis sometime prior to 2364. Greene being first officer and Radke being counselor, the two worked together quite often on crew performance reviews and their friendship grew from there. In mid-2367, he told Radke and Lansing he was glad to have them back aboard. Later in the same year, when the Prospect crew received the Artemis s distress call, Greene admitted to Radke and Lansing, his two closest confidants, he considered giving up his career in Starfleet after the Artemis incident in 2364, and shared his deepest, darkest thoughts about the Artemis. Later in the same mission, after the M'Tar took over Radke's body, Greene felt both guilt at sending Radke over and vowed to get Radke back at almost any cost. In 2371, Greene missed the Prospect-A's launch and maiden flight, which ended up as a rather eventful affair. John Greene expressed to Radke (who was present) when he took command that he'd hoped Radke and the others hadn't roughed up his ship too much. Category:Humans Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:Starfleet captains Category:Starfleet Intelligence personnel Category:Starfleet Intelligence Special Operations Branch (TCE) personnel Category:USS Prospect (NCC-60056) personnel Category:USS Prospect (NCC-60056-A) personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Star Trek: The Cantabrian Expeditions characters Category:Star Trek: The Prospect Chronicles characters